Resigned
by Baby KD
Summary: Greenstar must resign her role as leader for a whole of 9 moons, in which the deputy takes charge. But no one knows what will happen to these kits of the leader, even Starclan. Rated T for warriors, there is no main conflict, it's mostly just growing up stuff.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

ALLEGIANCES

STONECLAN

LEADER

Greenstar

-gray she-cat with one hazel eye and one blind blue eye, and a white spot on chest shaped like a leaf

DEPUTY (second in command)

Hawkwing

-small tabby gold she cat with bold blue eyes

(Ripplepaw)

MEDICINE CAT (healer)

Dewpool

-large brown tom with white paw tips and green eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats not expecting kits)

Rockshade

-large gray tom with black speckles on his back and Amber eyes

Mothpelt

-small pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Silverpaw)

Flamepounce

-long-furred ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Mintspots

-tortoiseshell she-cat with teal eyes

(Burntpaw)

Barktooth

-Massive brown tom with sharp teeth and ice blue eyes

Herontail

-tall she cat with a white pelt and golden tail and sharp green gaze

(Snowpaw)

Badgerstripe

-massive white and black tom with Amber eyes

Fireleaf

-long furred ginger tabby she cat with green gaze

(Gingerpaw)

Weedwhisker

-small gray tom with teal eyes

APPRENTICES (warriors in training)

Silverpaw

-large silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplepaw

-large pale gray tom with an icy blue gaze

Gingerpaw

-tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel gaze

Burntpaw

-calico she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw

-white tom with green eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Blueclaw

-blue gray she cat with icy blue eyes

Swiftbreeze

-pale gray she cat with green eyes

KITS (cats under 6 moons old)

Blueclaw and Badgerstripe (1 moon old)

Honeykit-golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Cloudkit-white she-cat with Amber eyes

Swiftbreeze and Barktooth (1/2 moon old)

Owlkit- brown tabby tom with wide amber eyes and a feathery soft pelt

Streamkit- pale gray tabby she kit with blue eyes

Stormkit- dark gray tom with green eyes

Hazelkit- pale gray she kit with hazel eyes and white belly, paws, and muzzle

ELDERS

Sandheart

-small tom with a pale ginger tabby pelt and hazel eyes

Sparrowfall

\- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Blossomstep

\- gray she-cat with blue eyes

LEAFCLAN

LEADER

Vixenstar

\- large brown tabby tom with black paws and Amber eyes

(Brownpaw)

DEPUTY (second in command)

Deerstep

-small brown tabby tom with Amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT (healer)

Clearfoot

-black tom with pure white paws and a light blue gaze

(Talonpaw)

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats not expecting kits)

Doeheart

-brown tabby she-cat with Amber eyes

Emberpelt

-ginger tom with brown stripe running down back and hazel eyes

Patchwing

-white and ginger patched she cat with long fur looking like wings and green eyes

Pinknose

-black tom with a white muzzle and a bright pink nose with blue eyes

Crystaleye

-tall black she-cat with light-blue eyes

(Emeraldpaw)

Willowstep

-small brown she-cat with very light blue eyes

Pebblestrike

-gray tom with white paws and green eyes

Mistyfur

-gray she-cat with black spots around eyes and muzzle with a sharp green gaze

Tealwhisker

-brown tom with teal eyes

APPRENTICES (warriors in training)

Brownpaw

-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Emeraldpaw

-brown tabby she-cat with white belly and brilliant green eyes

Talonpaw

-small golden tom with big blue eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting kits)

Feathertail

-black she-cat with soft fur and Amber eyes

Jaggedclaw

-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

KITS

Jaggedclaw and Pinknose (5 moons old)

Largekit- Black she-cat with large blue eyes and a small white spot on chest

Berrykit- Gray she-cat with long tail and Amber eyes with white paws

Stripekit- Gray tabby tom with black paws and tail with Amber eyes

Feathertail and Tealwhisker (due in 3 moons)

ELDERS

Mousestep

-small dusty brown tom with small paws and blue eyes

Grassfire

-white she-cat with ginger ears and Amber eyes

PROLOGUE

A gray she-cat walked through the forest, the newleaf breeze ruffling her fur. As she walked, a mouse scurried within the undergrowth. The she-cat whipped her head around at the noise, and a white patch of fur on her chest fluttered in the wind. Stalking forward, ears pricked, the she-cat stalked forwards. The mouse nibbled on a nut, fore paws grasping to keep a hold of it. The she-cat pinpointed the noise, and wiggled her rear in anticipation, sinking her claws into the dark soil. As she prepared to pounce, a shrill shriek filled the night time air. All at once, the crickets stopped chirping, the only sound left the leaves rustling.

The she-cat flattened her ears to her head, hazel eyes glimmering in horror. A hawk swooped down, letting out another call, before extending its claws for the mouse. _Oh no you don't, fox-heart!_ Hissing, she pounced at the bird of prey. Too late, the hawk killed the mouse. Growling in frustration, she unsheathed her claws and raked them on the birds back multiple times. Squawking in pain, the bird tried to snap at the she-cat's paws. The she-cat screeched in rage. "Piece of fox-dung!" She hissed at it, jumped up, and came down hard on the hawk's back.

The mouse rolled out of the hawk's talons, and landed a few mouse-lengths away from the fight. The gray cat jumped off of the back of the hawk, and the hawk, Amber eyes glinting, prepared to take off. "Nice try," She growled, and leaped for the bird. Her claws slashed at it's neck, and the hawk fell to the ground. Panting, the she-cat walked forward, and picked up the mouse's limp body. She checked it over, to find it unscathed other then a few droplets of blood and the scratch it had obtained from the hawk.

"Nice catch, Greenstar," A ginger tom mewed, whiskers twitching in amusement. The gray she-cat didn't even seem surprised by the tom's sudden approach through the undergrowth. Instead, Greenstar's hazel eye flashed in arrogance. "Oh, and what've _you_ caught Flamepounce?" She retorted. The flame colored tom retaliated with a swift but gentle cuff around her ears. "You and your hawk scared away all the prey in the forest!" Greenstar purred as she dodged the blow.

"Oh please, your name should've been Flame _tail_! You can barely catch prey without waving around your tail every time!" Greenstar mewed good-naturedly. "I'll have to have a word with Woodstar!" She picked up the hawk, and rested it on Flamepounce's back. She pressed her pelt against his, to help carry the heavy bird. Mouse in Flamepounce's jaws to make it look like he had done something, they both purred contentedly.

"Flamepounce?" Greenstar asked uneasily. "Hmm?" The ginger tom purred. "Well, I've been feeling sort of queasy lately, and..." Flamepounce nodded, concern flashing in his gray eyes. "Well..." She hesitated. "I checked in with Dewpool and..." She continued to trail off. "And what? You haven't lost a life? Or... Have you got greencough? No, you haven't been coughing... Starclan, what's _wrong_?!" The flame colored pelt paced back and forth, worry shimmering in his eyes.

"Calm your pelt!" Greenstar purred, before she blurted, "I'm expecting your kits!" Flamepounce's eyes widened, with excitement or terror, or both, unknown. "B-but...! You're leader! You can't have kits!" Greenstar lowered her head, gray fur highlighted in the moonlight. "I know... So I'm going to move to the nursery in a moon." She took a deep breath before mewing, "Hawkwing will take over while I'm there for the next 9 moons. "

"Oh, Starclan, I'm so _happy!_ " Flamepounce mewed. "They're going to be the greatest of warriors!" Greenstar and Flamepounce purred, intertwining tails and brushing pelts together. "They will be the best the clans have ever seen." Greenstar agreed in a faint whisper. "And not even Starclan can stop them from doing so."


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

CHAPTER 1

"May all cats old enough to climb the mountains gather around the Jagged Peak for a clan announcement!" Streamkit mewled as her mother gently stood up from the nest. Grasping for her mother, she squirmed her way towards where she thought her mother was. _It'd be easier if I could just_ see _momma!_ Streamkit thought, and tried to open her eyelids. However, no luck. It was like she would never see. _Oh no!_ She began to panic. _What if my eyes_ never _open!_

"I wanna see!" She wailed, thrashing her paws around. "I wanna see! I do!" Minutes of her small fit continued, until she became weary, so she curled up on the edge of the moss and snoozed off, gently snoring every now and then.

 _Streamkit wandered around a lush, green forest. Somehow, everything seemed to glitter with stars, though Streamkit herself had never seen them. "Is this... Starclan?" She mewed, taking ginger steps forward. She glanced from left to right, but no-cat seemed to be there. "You're a smart one, I see," A purr came from behind her. There, stood a tall tabby she-cat. "Um...? I_ am _in Starclan?" Streamkit mewed, confused. Then, she remembered the stories that when cats died, they came here. "A-am I sick? Am I dead?" Her eyes wide, Streamkit began to tremble. "Oh, dear no!" The she-cat meowed, whiskers twitching in amusement._

 _Streamkit remembered her mother talking about medicine cats, and 'prophecies' or 'omens'. "A-am I gonna be a medicine cat?" She mewed. "Only if you wish to." The she-cat mewed. "Remember, you have your own destiny. Don't let others force you to do what they want you to do."_

A paw prodded Streamkit's side, rolling over, Streamkit opened her eyes wearily. "Whoa..." She mewed in fascination. Completely forgetting her dream, Streamkit stood uneasily, and wobbled around the nest. The nursery was so... Big! Bramble and stone walls surrounded the moss floor. Heaps of ferns and moss with a few feathers were every here and there, and in one of them, was a blue-gray she-cat. Her chest was rising and falling gently, and at her stomach, curled up, were 2 she-kits; a golden tabby, and a white kit. All were huddled up together.

A paw prodded her again, this time from the behind. Though the push was gentle, Streamkit fell on her side. "Oof!" She huffed, but scrambled to her paws. She turned to see her 'attacker'. There, stood a gray tom alike herself. He had a wide build, but it wasn't anything more than thick fur and sturdy bones. Streamkit studied herself. She had a gray pelt, too, but was not dark like his. Her fur was striped, and was pale. Her brothers fur was just a solid, stormy gray pelt. Stormy. Like, a storm? Streamkit vaguely remembered her mother mentioning a 'Stormkit'. Could this be him?

"You're Stormkit?" She squeaked. "I think so... Why don't we ask Momma?" He mewed, and pranced over to their pale gray mother.

"What's her name?" Streamkit wondered, seeing as Stormkit knew more then she. "Momma says her name is Swiftbreeze." Streamkit whipped around to see the source of the mew: A golden tabby she-kit only slightly bigger than her.

"I'm Honeykit. My mom, Blueclaw, said you guys were born not long after us." She mewed, hesitating thoughtfully before carrying on. "Around half a moon after, I think she said." Honeykit shook her head."I don't really know... I was really sleepy."

Streamkit blinked. "Wait, so, do you know my littermate's names?" She mewed slowly. "I think so... I know that he's Owlkit... And then she's Hazelkit..." She said, pointing her tail in the direction of a brown tabby tom at first, then a pale gray tabby she-cat.

"Wait, so... How did she come up with the names?" She mewed curiously. "They both sound like names based on their eyes..." Honeykit nodded. "Yeah, Hazelkit's especially, but that's 'cause our leaders name is Greenstar. She's really cool!" She mewed, bouncing up and down. "She has really good stories!"

"And why don't you ask the _elders_ for stories instead of bothering your clan leader?" A purr came from behind Honeykit, a big blue-gray she-cat. Blue eyes twinkling in amusement, she faced the golden she-kit. "Momma?" She squeaked. "You're awake?" "Yes," Blueclaw mewed matter-of-factly. "It's hard not to, with you three causing such a ruckus."

And it was true. Stormkit was dashing around and leaping at bulrushes at the corner of the nursery, hissing whenever he missed, and meowing triumphantly whenever he made it. Then Honeykit and Streamkit were just chatting away, not realizing how loud they were being.

"Sorry," Streamkit and Honeykit chorused. "But I don't think my Momma would like me going outside of the nursery without her permission." Streamkit mewed nervously. "I'm sure she'd be _fine_ with it!" Purred Blueclaw, taking a paw and nudged the kits forward. "Now go, I don't want to see you until Sun-High!"

CHAPTER 2

"Wait, so there are _other_ groups of cats?" Exclaimed Streamkit, staring in awe at the gray elder in front of her, Blossomstep. "That's what some of the cats who went on journeys said!" She purred, blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "What cats went on journeys?" The pale gray she-kit cocked her head. "Oh dear! They're long dead by now. Up in StarClan, I'm afraid." "I saw StarClan today!" She mewed, eyes shining in excitement. "Nuh-uh!" Protested CloudKit. "You're not dead!"

"Oh, dear," Blossomstep said. "Starclan comes in _dreams_ as well." "How?" CloudKit and Streamkit mewed in amazement. "Well, there's the dark forest and Starclan. Both have magic powers, but Starclan is much more powerful! There's much more good cats then bad cats." "How do we know about the dark forest?" Mewed CloudKit rather uneasily. "Well, legend has it that the dark forest came to get revenge on the lake clans after being exiled and killed. Many cats alive, as well, joined them, using their grudges against others to kill along with them. However, Ivypool, a cat of Thunderclan, was a spy for the dark forest!" CloudKit and Streamkit gasped. "She listened in and when she found out about the dark forest's real intentions, she told the clan! Thanks to Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather, the clans were saved with their powers!"

"Cats can have _powers_?" Streamkit was amazed with all the recent information. "What were their powers?" She asked, eyes widened with curiosity. "Well, Dovewing had super hearing! One time, she heard the Beavers making a dam, and she was sent up to release the water with others so that they could have water again! The drought was over, but a cat died, too." Streamkit lowered her eyes to the ground. "But they went to Starclan, right!" Streamkit asked. "Indeed he did." Blossomstep purred. "Then, Lionblaze had incredible fighting powers! He could be invincible in battle!" At this, the kits gasped. _Woah! I wanna be invincible, too!_ "And then, came Jayfeather. He was a blind cat, but could see in his dreams. He could go into others dreams, and see what was happening. He was also a spy, and made sure to know what was happening in the dark forest night training!" With that, the kits bounced out of the den with a "Thanks Blossomstep!". "I call being Lionblaze!" Streamkit mewed. "Nuh-uh! _I'm_ gonna be Lionblaze! You can be Dovewing!" CloudKit bickered. "I called tails on it, though!" (A/N, tails=dibs) Streamkit whined. "I didn't hear you say it, so therefore it doesn't count!" "Tails on being Lionblaze!" Streamkit mewed loudly. "Too late! I already did that!" "But I didn't hear you!" "Doesn't matter! I did!"

A larger Paw swiped over the kits ears. There, stood Burntpaw. "Neither of you are gonna have powers besides waking up half the camp!" She meowed. "Now stop bickering and go back to your nests! It's hardly even past dawn!"

Both kits lowered their heads, ashamed, before heading back to the nursery. "Sorry, Burntpaw..." They mewed sulkily. "It's fine, but if you do it again, I'll have to wake up Barktooth!" The kits shuddered. Little did they know Barktooth was actually incredibly friendly and nice, but his simple appearance made him a threat for kits misbehaving. The kits trudged to their nests, before curling up, and sleeping till sunhigh.


End file.
